Jace's Little Lies
by AmaziclePerson1
Summary: All his life Jace has never known any different. Now, what will he do to escape back into his short lasted freedom? TW: Very dark read at your own risk


'thoughts'  
"speaking"

At the Pandemonium club, Clarissa was lurking around enjoying how stupid and gullible all the mundanes around her were, providing a copious amount of food for her wonderful demon subjects. As the night wore on, she noticed that 3 shadowhunters had entered the club to hunt down her beloved demons.

'Well, this will absolutely not do.' she thought. When she noticed that they had found a target, Clarissa quickly drew an enhanced glamour rune on herself so that the pathetic shadowhunters wouldn't see her. One of the shadowhunters, the female one, seduced the lower level demon into an alcove to kill. Clarissa decided to follow them, to see how her subject would try and get out of this situation.

In the alcove, the shadowhunters tried to pry information about the attacks out of the demon. 'Good luck with that, there is no way he would betray us like that,' she thought while smirking, 'my demons are too loyal to us.' But to her surprise and horror, the demon readily agreed, willing to spill all their plans for his worthless life.

Such behavior is absolutely unacceptable! In her calmest, most controlled voice possible in this situation she asked the demon to 'prepare for death, either by the shadowhunters or herself' in the demonic language. While the shadowhunters couldn't hear her the demon most definitely could.

The demon turned an ugly shade of red, embarrassed and petrified for his life that he was caught by the shadowhunters and his Queen. The female who was in charge of watching the demon was greatly confused as to why it was shaking and rapidly turning red but brushed it off as nerves because he was caught.

The demon tried to repent by telling them he was only bluffing, although this didn't bode well with the shadowhunters so they agreed because he was of no use to them anymore, they ought to kill him. As touching his repentance was Clarissa was not one to forgive, she would lessen his punishment by killing him herself.

She sidestepped the shadowhunters and swiftly drew a rune of her own creation that would ensure a slow and painful death, it also made the victim unkillable until the rune had taken its course on the victim. Satisfied with her work, Clarissa stepped back to watch the shadowhunters try to kill him, a nifty side-effect was he could still feel the pain of the would-be death added to his pain from the rune.

The golden-haired shadowhunter started trying all sorts of different ways to kill the demon after finding his first attempt failed, he tried beheading, stabbing and trying multiple runes. After an hour of painful torture, they noticed the one she herself had put on him, it was a rune they had never seen before.

They watched as the demon screamed and writhed silently, it was deduced that someone had put it there while they weren't looking. The golden-haired one, always one to be brave and reckless, asked aloud "Hello? Is anyone there?" They were almost too easy, Clarissa let out a cold, sharp laugh, which only furthered their fear more. "Show yourself, demon!" the golden boy demanded, scouring the room for the person who laughed, completely passing over the spot where she stood.

She fought down the urge to giggle they were just so pathetic! "My, my little shadowhunters I would have thought you would have been smarter than to ask," Clarissa replied. It wasn't a secret that everyone who encountered the queen of demons ended up dead, insane or disappeared completely.

"Well, I suppose none of you would really know me or even know of me, except Jace." It was in that moment she chose to reveal herself. The shadowhunters were greatly alarmed by her know Jace's name and of course herself. Clarissa also noticed that the demon was dead, so she vanished its body with a flick of her hand.

"Izzy, where did the demon go?" The other black-haired sibling asked his counterpart. This was just too amusing, Clarissa couldn't hold it in anymore and let out another laugh" Now, now calm yourselves pathetic shadowhunters, he's dead," she smirked at them "There's no reason to look at me like that, here allow me to simplify it for your puny brains demon+ betrayal= death, actually more like slow and painful death."

Jace looked like he was just beginning to figure out who she was, I mean she didn't look too different when 'Izzy' asked: "And who are you even?" she crossed her arms in a snooty way and waited for a response, scowl present on her face. What did she think that I wouldn't tell her? Idiots the lot of them.

"Oh! How rude of me, I'm as you may or may not know Jace's brother." Clarissa replied with a winning, bloodthirsty gleam in her eye as terror came crashing down on Jace who fell to his knees unable to comprehend how she found him.

"Clarissa? What are you doing here? And how did you find me?" Jace asked with equal parts curiosity and fear. "Congratulations brother, you may not be as dimwitted as I thought. Never mind how I found you, I've found you and you won't be running away again," she stepped closer to them in a taunting way resulting in the siblings scrambling to get away from her feeling an evil sort of vibe from her, leaving Jace alone confronting his sister.

"Well, would you like me to summon him for you? We haven't been together for a while hmm," Clarissa demanded Jace, with a sadistic sort of smile, "No, no, no, I'll pass, there's really no reason, it's ok, don't do it." Jace replied hurriedly practically begging her. "Too late, he says he'll be here in... 2 minutes. Besides what kind of big sister would I be if I left my poor runaway brother here?"

"What is she, " Isabelle asked with a courage boost from watching how terrified Jace was, scrunching up her nose in disgust at how she treated her brother, "talking about. We are your siblings, not this demon wannabe and her brother." The only response she got out of the normally confident Jace was "She summoned him." At this Clarissa smirked.

"Jace, guess who's here," Clarissa said in a sing-song voice to a very petrified Jace who had covered his eyes. "Nooooo, please no." Jace was beginning to become dejected. "Hello brother, happy to see me?" came a smooth voice. From between Jace's knees came a grumbled "Not really"

"Jace we are confused, who are these people?" the Lightwood siblings asked. "These are my siblings, Clarissa and Sebastian Morgenstern, the King and Queen of Edom, my real brother and sister," he said unenthusiastically. The siblings remembering all the stories of the Queen were horrific although the stories of the King were worse, there was no chance you would live.

The siblings were aghast that they had, had a conversation with a known murderer. "Come here brother, we must go." upon hearing that Jace began to hyperventilate, searching for an exit, but tripping over his brother's foot and was paralyzed with fear of his impending doom.

"That was not an option brother." Sebastian sneered down at his worthless brother. Clarissa put a clawed hand on Jace's shoulder, and the Morgenstern siblings disappeared leaving the other 2 shadowhunters to tell a very interesting story when they got back to the Institute. 

Don't forget to review!


End file.
